1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thumb insert which is disposed within and fixedly coupled at its base to the thumb-hole of a bowling ball and more particularly a thumb insert which resiliently couples the thumb of the bowler to the thumb-hole of the bowling ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,312, entitled Finger Grip Insert for a Bowling Ball, issued to Donald L. Heimbigner on Sept. 15, 1981, teaches a resilient insert which is installed within a bowling ball bore for the purpose of cushioning the user's finger tip. One wall segment of the insert extends the length of the insert and is of greater thickness than at least some of the remaining wall segments of the insert. The internal surface of the one wall segment is formed on a greater radius than the corresponding radii of certain remaining internal surfaces to more closely correspond to the transverse oval shape of the user's finger tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,452, entitled Bowling Ball Finger Grip Insert, issued to Donald L. Heimbigner on Nov. 22, 1983, teaches a finger grip insert for a bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,863, entitled Finger Hole Insert for Bowling Balls, issued to Bill Norman on May 3, 1983, teaches a finger hole insert for bowling balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,312, entitled Finger Hole Insert for Bowling Balls, issued to Andrew J. Straboray on Nov. 9, 1982, teaches a novel ball gripping insert which is adapted to be attached within a receiving hole bored into the surface of a bowling ball in order to provide a lined thumb-receiving hole which improves the ability of the bowler to grip and release the bowling ball in the desired manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,238, entitled Bowling Ball and Gripping Device, issued to Jerry M. Patrignani on June 15, 1976, teaches a bowling ball grip which is adapted to be removably inserted into the digit receiving aperture of a bowling ball and thereby provide a secure fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,488, entitled Bowling Ball and Finger Hole Gripping Insert, issued to George F. Novatnak on Sept. 19, 1967, teaches an insert for the thumb hole of a bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,412, entitled Taper Lock Inserts for Thumb and Fingers in Bowling Balls, issued to John Chetirko on Apr. 16, 1974, teaches an insert which is installed within a bowling ball and which has a particularly designed hexagonal opening for loosely receiving a thumb and wherein the lower or nail portion of the opening depresses and locks the thumb evenly on five sides of the opening. The insert expands radially. The end of the insert is flushed with the face of the bowling ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,198, entitled Finger Hole Liner for Bowling Ball, issued to Burton E. Bach on Jan. 8, 1874, teaches a pliable plastic liner for a finger hole in a bowling ball. When the pliable plastic liner is inserted within the inherently round finger hole of the bowling ball the opening in the pliable plastic liner becomes elliptical thereby increasing the bowler's control.